Equipment for producing shaft information has become known from patent specification EP 0 792 833 B1. A steel strip spanning the entire transportation height serves as a carrier for magnets which mark specific travel regions, such as, for example, the entry region to the story, of a lift cage. Several tracks for arrangement of the magnets are provided at the steel strip. A reading device, with magnet switches is arranged at the lift cage, moves relative to the steel strip when the lift cage is travelling, and guides the strip by means of guides arranged at a U-shaped carrier. Two guides are respectively provided at the carrier limbs, wherein each guide has a groove for guidance of the steel strip.
It is disadvantageous that the reading device and the steel strip of such known equipment are of bulky construction and accordingly consume space in the lift shaft. Moreover, the steel strip can leave the guide grooves or jam in the guide grooves.
Accordingly, the present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art, and fulfils the object of new and improved equipment which securely guides a code carrier for producing shaft information.